Ekolu (Tres)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Grace amaba el invierno en New Jersey. A Bali le gustaba la nieve, también. No fue una sorpresa entonces que, cuando su mamá le presentó a los monos de nieve, él se haya quedado estancado en esa forma. Caprichosamente, por supuesto. Danno solamente había sonreído cuando ella le dijo que esa sería la forma de su daimonion cuando creciera. [Daimonion AU, pre-series]


_Notas_ :

 **Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.**

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es que:

 **Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion.**

* * *

 _Summary_ :

Grace amaba el invierno en New Jersey.

El invierno fácilmente era su estación favorita de todas y siempre, siempre, iban a casa de la abuela Clara y el abuelo Eddie durante la Navidad. Era su fiesta favorita de todo el mundo, también. Llena de noches blancas y luces de colores, con la música en el fondo tronando contra las risas y la calidez del hogar. No había muchos niños de su edad, cierto, porque Eric era mayor y los niños de Jimmy a veces no jugaban con ella porque era una niña pequeña (ella no entendía por qué eran tan malos) pero la casa estaba llena de ruido y color y risas.

A Bali le gustaba la nieve, también. No fue una sorpresa entonces que, cuando su mamá le presentó a los monos de nieve, él se haya quedado estancado en esa forma. Caprichosamente, por supuesto. Danno solamente había sonreído cuando ella le dijo que esa sería la forma de su daimonion cuando creciera (Grace estaba muy segura) y le dijo que no debía presionarse, que las personas cambian con el tiempo.

* * *

 **Ekolu**  
 _Tres_

 _El que escribe en el alma de un niño escribe para siempre.  
_ [Anónimo]

* * *

Grace amaba el invierno en New Jersey.

El invierno fácilmente era su estación favorita de todas y siempre, _siempre_ , iban a casa de la abuela Clara y el abuelo Eddie durante la Navidad. Era su fiesta favorita de todo el mundo, también. Llena de noches blancas y luces de colores, con la música en el fondo tronando contra las risas y la calidez del hogar. No había muchos niños de su edad, cierto, porque Eric era mayor y los niños de Jimmy a veces no jugaban con ella porque era una _niña pequeña_ (ella no entendía por qué eran tan malos) pero la casa estaba llena de ruido y color y risas. El árbol en medio de la sala y los regalos que se asomaban tímidamente bajo sus ramas.

A Bali le gustaba la nieve, también. No fue una sorpresa entonces que, cuando su mamá les presentó a los monos de nieve, él se haya quedado estancado en esa forma. Caprichosamente, por supuesto. Danno solamente había sonreído cuando ella le dijo que esa sería la forma de su daimonion cuando creciera (Grace estaba muy segura) y le dijo que no debía presionarse, que las personas cambian con el tiempo.

Sabía que él tenía razón.

 _Amaba_ a la familia de su papá.

No es que no quisiera a la familia de su mamá, no era eso en absoluto, pero ellos vivían en _Manchester_ y solo iban a visitarlos unas pocas veces al año. Con suerte. Los rostros se le difuminaban en los recuerdos y sentía que cada reencuentro era una presentación nueva, que poco a poco dejaría de pensarlos como familiares y se tornarían memorias desconocidas. No le gustaban los modales insistentes que le obligaban a tener ni las miradas que daban cuando Grace reía un poco demasiado alto o se sentaba un poco demasiado encorvada. Le llevaban vestidos que no le gustaban, además, y no dejaban que fuese a trepar a los árboles con Bali.

Y… a su abuela Liz no le gustaba _Danno_.

 _Su_ Danno.

A Bali no le gustaba la abuela Liz, en respuesta. Grace estaba segura que al daimonion de la abuela Liz tampoco le gustaba Bali. Era una cuestión de principios, realmente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Uno de los juegos favoritos de Grace y Bali era _adivina qué animal soy_. Era un juego simple. Ella tenía que cerrar los ojos y adivinar las formas que tomaba su Bali sólo usando su tacto. Podían pasar horas en ello, divirtiéndose y riendo con las ocurrencias más inesperadas del pequeño daimonion.

También le gustaban los rompecabezas y los acertijos, aunque eran los juegos que gustaban para estar con su papá. Danno y ella podían sentarse durante horas armando paisajes o buscando respuestas mientras que sus daimonions se quedaban cerca, en constante confort. A veces, cuando tío Matt y tía Bridget pasaban tiempo con ellos, jugaban a las cartas también. Danno prefería jugar al póker pero era bueno con el _Go fish!_ y el _Cadillac_. Grace sabía todos los trucos gracias a él (sus tíos eran buenos, también, y en general todos los Williams lo eran, decían que era por _Atlantic City_ pero su Danno era mejor). Los juegos con su mamá eran pasajeros. Grace amaba tomar el té con ella en la gran mesa y usar su ropa para fingirse adulta. A veces se sentaban a ver películas sin ninguna razón en especial.

Pero, quizá, su juego favorito era armar fuertes con las sábanas. Su mamá no los disfrutaba porque ella tenía que levantar el desorden pero incluso había pasado tiempo armando fuertes con Danno y ella cuando estaban los dos de muy buen humor.

—Hace tiempo que no armamos un fuerte con papá y Vach —se quejó Bali en un atardecer—. Vamos a buscarlos, es su día libre.

Grace lo miró.

—Nos dijo que estaba muy cansado anoche, no vamos a molestarlo para jugar.

Bali bufó. A veces Grace lamentaba tener que lidiar con sus caprichos.

—Están trabajando mucho en estos días —comentó Bali y sus ojos siguieron una línea invisible hasta el dormitorio—. Y mamá también. ¿Crees que están bien?

Grace no quería pensar en ello. No quería. _No quería._

—Mamá está contenta por su nuevo trabajo —dijo, las palabras no eran suyas—. Dice que nos ayudará a vivir mejor.

—Quiero que juguemos todos juntos como antes —suspiró Bali.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Grace conoció a Stan Edwards muchos meses antes que su mamá le dijera que Danno ya no viviría con ellas así que no tenía los dos hechos enlazados ni los enlazó hasta mucho después en vaga conexión. Fue un día de lluvia, eso lo recordaba con claridad, y Stan había acompañado a su mamá hasta la puerta con un paraguas grande y oscuro. Los había visto llegar y había corrido a la puerta de la casa de su abuela, entusiasmada por contarle a su mamá sobre su próximo proyecto de ciencias para la escuela y las cosas que tenía que llevar.

Grace no recordaba por qué Bali había insistido en esperar a su mamá en el frente ni por qué estaban riendo (probablemente era por la puerta que hacía ruido en el fondo de la casa reverberando con las lluvias ya que era algo de lo que Danno siempre se quejaba).

Su mamá le había hecho señas desde la puerta al llegar y Py se apresuró a saludar a Bali en su ritual de costumbre. Pyrrhus era un ave pequeña, de plumas rojizas y toques azules en sus alas y a Grace le parecía el pájaro más bonito del mundo. Siempre era gracioso ver a Py junto con Vach, tan diferentes el uno del el otro, pero amorosos en la misma medida con su Bali y con ella. Aún cuando sus padres alzaban voces en discusión, sus daimonions solían ser gentiles.

Por eso Grace sabía que sus padres se querían.

Lo que pensó cuando conoció a Stan Edwards, ella no podía recordarlo. Pero recordaba haber pensado que su mamá nunca había sonreído así con _su_ Danno. El pensamiento la persiguió, porque no lo comprendió.

Grace nunca era más feliz que cuando su papá volvía a casa y la levantaba en sus brazos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A Bali le gustaba la voz de Vach más que el canto agudo de Py, aunque nuncadevelaría ese pensamiento. Vach era suave y su voz te alcanzaba como una caricia. No hablaba mucho en la realidad cotidiana, pero los susurros que escuchaba entre sueños siempre eran calmantes. Danno hablaba todo lo que su daimonion callaba, también, pero para Grace era un cómodo sonido en el fondo y alejaba el silencio.

A veces, cuando estaba sola con su mamá la casa se sentía vacía.

A veces, cuando estaban sus papás juntos el ruido era demasiado fuerte y las paredes eran muy frágiles.

Grace no podía recordar en qué momento Vach y Py dejaron de mirarse a los ojos pero recordaba lo mucho que le dolió darse cuenta que las cosas no eran iguales.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Por qué papá ya no va a vivir con nosotros? —le preguntó a su mamá. Le temblaba la voz. Apretó a Bali contra su corazón, un abrazo doloroso.

Py se quedó muy quieto, en pausa aparente. Grace esperó a que su mamá le gritase por la pregunta que rompió la calma como hacía con papá últimamente pero ella no lo hizo. Se sentó en el sillón y palmeó los almohadones para que se sentara a su lado. El mutismo las envolvió como una manta, pero era frío y la dejó sintiéndose desamparada.

A Grace no le gustó.

—Quiero a tu papá —dijo mamá y su voz se quebró en el final, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Py se agitó, nervioso, en sus hombros—. Quiero _muchísimo_ a tu papá. Nosotros no nos estamos llevando muy bien. Así va a ser mejor para los dos si no vivimos juntos.

Pero papá no se había visto mejor cuando fue a visitarla el día anterior y mamá estaba a punto de llorar...

¿Cómo podían decir-?

Grace no entendía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Crees que mamá quiera divorciarse de nosotros también? —preguntó Bali, temblando. La palabra divorcio sonaba tan fuerte que hacía ecos en la casa y en su pecho. La había escuchado sin querer, en los labios de su mamá.

—Mamá nos quiere mucho —respondió, pero sonaba igual de triste que la pregunta de su daimonion.

—Dijo que también quería a papá.

Grace pronto olvidó los días que ellos no discutían. Olvidó que había habido momentos de sonrisas alegres y risas tranquilas. Se escondía bajo la almohada y trataba de ignorar las palabras que se filtraban bajo la puerta, el llanto de mamá y sonidos del teléfono. Pisadas desconocidas.

Ella no recordaba si las cosas eran mejores, pero no podía pensar en cómo podían empeorar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¡Gracie!

Tío Matt la abrazó con tanta fuerza que creyó por un segundo que se ahogaría. Mallory se acomodó en su hombro y Grace tuvo cuidado al enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar que se cayese. Siempre le había llamado la atención la forma del daimonion de su tío Matt. Él era el único que tenía un cangrejo en la familia.

Bueno, Danno tenía un chacal y también era único... Cierto era, la individualidad no anulaba la rareza.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —preguntó su tío. Le acarició el cabello.

Grace le contó sobre su día. Bali no se movió de su regazo ni cuando el relato terminó.

—¿Mamá te dijo? —dudó, repentinamente.

La cara de tío Matt se oscureció y ella supo que él _sabía_.

—¿Danno lo sabe? —preguntó y se sentía muy nerviosa. Bali se hizo más pequeño, apretándose contra su pecho, queriendo desaparecer—. Mamá no me dejó hablar con él hoy.

—Tus papás… —Tío Matt hizo un gesto con la mano, impotente. Se quedó mirando sus brazos porque rara vez se movía su cuerpo cuando hablaba—. Ellos te aman, lo sabes, ¿no? Los dos te quieren muchísimo, _Grace-face_.

Siempre le decían eso.

Ella quería, simplemente, que fueran felices.

—No quiero ir a Hawái.

—Es un lugar hermoso —dijo tío Matt, después de un minuto de silencio. Mallory se quedó muy quieta, indecisa—. Tiene mucho sol, y playas. ¿No quieres vivir cerca de la playa?

Grace no comentó que ellos tenían una playa en New Jersey.

—A Danno no le gustan las playas —señaló.

Tío Matt se rio en voz baja. Su cara era triste.

—Sí, bueno, tu papá es algo más.

Grace se mordió los labios. Esperó, pero igualmente no pudo dejar de hablar.

—Escuché que si nos vamos… que si nos vamos no voy a poder ver a Danno hasta las vacaciones de verano. Dijeron-

Las manos de tío Matt le sujetaron los hombros, calmantes. Grace no había dicho una palabra a su mamá, no quería molestarla ni hacerla enojar. Tampoco podía hablar con Stan, aunque él era bueno con ella.

No era que no lo quisiera… simplemente no era su _papá_.

Ella quería a su familia, la que tenía antes. Las lágrimas le aguaron la mirada.

—Oye, oye… Tranquila, _cariño_. Todo estará bien. Te iremos a visitar, seguramente. Me gusta Hawái. Convenceré a papá que vaya con nosotros al océano.

Hipó.

—¿Irás a nadar conmigo?

—Iremos a nadar cuando vaya a verte —prometió tío Matt, y sonaba serio.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La abuela Clara solía llevarla de paseo por New Jersey y a Grace le gustaba repetirle toda historia aprendida a su mamá. Ella sabía mucho sobre ese lugar pero no le importaba escucharla e incluso, una vez, le comentó que en Europa había otro Jersey y que allí era habitual hacer desfiles con carros llenos de flores. Le gustaban las historias con sabor europeo y le gustaba a mamá contárselas.

Nunca parecía realmente triste cuando hablaba de ese pasado que Grace no podía tocar.

—Te sentirás igual cuando vivamos en _Hawai'i_ —le prometió, acariciándole el pelo con una mano—. Vas a conocer gente nueva y a divertirte mucho.

Bali todavía no se sentía entusiasmado con el viaje. Grace trataba de estarlo.

—¿Papá irá a despedirnos al aeropuerto mañana? —preguntó—. Quiero darle algo.

La cara de mamá cayó.

—Grace...

El sonido de la puerta las interrumpió como el despertar de un sueño abrupto. Mamá fue a abrir la puerta y Py lanzó una mirada en su dirección. Bali saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Danno. Ella sabía que no era su día de visitas así que le sorprendió ver que mamá dejaba la puerta abierta para que Danno y Vach entrasen.

—¡Monita!

Siempre le gustaron los abrazos de su papá. La hacían sentirse segura y cálida, protegida. Bali se pegó a Vach como hacía cada vez que la veía.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo así.

—Danny —dijo mamá y Grace volvió a escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

Odiaba eso.

—Lo sé —su papá también parecía triste, más triste de lo que estaba la última vez que lo vio—. Lo siento, Rachel.

Mamá movió la cabeza.

—Te daré unos minutos. Tengo algunos papeles que darte...

La cara de Danno no cambió. Él no estaba sonriendo a mamá, pero tampoco parecía poder sonreír para nadie más. Grace volvió a abrazarlo cuando se arrodilló delante de ella.

—¿Y eso por qué fue, monita?

—Porque te quiero.

 _«Porque no quiero que estés triste.»_

 _«Porque te voy a extrañar.»_

Danno la miró por un largo rato en silencio.

—Mamá me dijo que salen temprano y no voy a poder- no voy a poder ir a saludarte. Por eso quería dejarte esto.

Le dio la bolsa de regalo que había estado sosteniendo, era roja pero estaba llena de puntos blancos. La recibió con avidez pero Danno la detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de espiar para ver lo que era.

—No lo abras ahora. Es para cuando extrañes la Navidad.

Faltaban _meses_. Pero Grace no iba a pasar Navidad en New Jersey. Su mamá se lo había dicho.

Y se iba a perder el cumpleaños de su Danno también.

—Te voy a extrañar _mucho_ , monita. Pero nos veremos otra vez. Y pronto. Te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad?

—Garantía 100% de Danno.

Sonrió un poco en eso. Bali se agitó contra Vach, parecía estar llorando.

—Espera, también tengo algo para darte —Y salió corriendo a buscar el dibujo que pintó durante toda la tarde. Papá la esperaba en la puerta, hablando con mamá, cuando regresó—. Pero no lo abras hasta tu cumpleaños.

Papá la abrazó una última vez, antes de irse. Tardó mucho tiempo en soltarla.

—Te quiero, Danno.

—Y yo te quiero más, monita.

Y ese fue el último día de Grace en New Jersey.


End file.
